Retribution (001 episode)
In "Retribution" ( episode #6), with the victory of Betazed, the crew of the Starbase 001 decide to hold a social gathering at the Double~Helix bar. But Ambassador Michael Larkin receives a message from the Starfleet Corp of Ambassadors, who claim that the Alliance are interested in peace-talks. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Sith awakens in Alliance territory, aboard the adrift Tholian attacker, Tsengate. He meets a young Bajoran named Julia, who is strangely optimistic, but attractive. He decides to help her get home, and head toward an Alliance base called Kintoka Outpost. At Starbase 001, Ottel speculates on increasing tension within the Smugglers Coalition. He takes on a first officer, a William Dearborne to work under him for a special mission of sorts. Garrison unfortunately finds himself left behind, as Ambassador Larkin, Captain's Hardgrove and Major set off aboard the to the rendezvous co-ordinates. It is then, Garrison's office is hit by a bomb, with Garrsion surviving the impact. Further investigation reveals Doctor Ullii Lauren was responsible. Back in Alliance space, Sith manages to outrun a group of Tholian ships. He escapes and hides at Derkelenoc station, an alien trading outpost. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Commander Halliwell decides to take her son back to Starbase 001 to live with her. At the established co-ordinates, what Hardgrove expected suddenly comes true - as the group are taken prisoner by Gul Telle and the Appalachia is destroyed. Aboard Starbase 001, the Doctor is put on trial for her crimes and convicted of attempted murder. While she's about to be transported off the station, she suddenly finds that she is rescued by her friend, James, who claims to be working for Section 31. Sith encounters Mkrdij who is working undercover. He confirms that the Coalition has been divided, and that members have sided with the Alliance. He helps Sith and Julia escape. They take the Tsengate to Kintoka Outpost, but crash upon the surface through Tholian attacks. There, Sith discovers human residents living under the Alliance's thumb. They decide to help him sabotage the Alliance base in orbit. Garrison sends Halliwell and Commander Jennifer Hurst aboard the and , respectively, to find out what happened to the rendezvous, but both vessels are suddenly met with a fleet of twenty Alliance ships. Back aboard 001, a cat and mouse chase ensues for Doctor Ullii, and James explains that he needs Ullii's help to assassinate Garrison in order to save the Federation in the future. Ullii reluctantly agrees. On the Pollux, Chief Engineer Tanik realizes the commander of the opposing Alliance fleet is an old friend of his. The very thought of a reunion sends chills down his spine. Incarcerated, David Major is sprawled in front of Gul Mokan Donnat in his office, who puts David through more torture than he can handle. Major fights through it, provoking the Gul until Donnat beats him to death. To his very last breath, Major defies Donnat by telling him that there aren't "five lights" but "four". Another man walks into the room, disappointed by Donnat's actions, stating that he wasn't supposed to kill Major. Donnat responds that it isn't important, as David didn't really know anything useful. To that end, the man orders Donnat to get rid of the body. Donnat does so, enjoying the taste of revenge. External link *Episode 6 - "Retribution" Category: Star Trek: 001 Category:Star Trek: 001 episodes